swrebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Log: The Eekz-Illz War - Prologue
In orbit above Draguv, Gar Gontae stands in the cockpit of the Chakaar'shukur overlooking the entire planet, which is mostly green and blue in it topography due to its many forests and seas. He is dressed in full black and green beskar'gam, a MWC-35c Heavy Repeating Cannon is sheathed into his back holster, and two Bryar heavy pistols are sheathed into shoulder holsters. A tiny, teenage female Jawa sits at the ops console opposite the pilot and co-pilot's chair. Gar takes a deep breath and presses a button on his datapad; the one to summon all of the Chakaar'shukur's current guests, many of whom already came aboard from their own ships in orbit of Draguv, to the Chakaar'shukur's conference room. After making the summons, he heads to the conference room and motions for the tiny Jawa to follow, which she does after going 'Squee!' Stella crosses her arms over along the area in the conference room, "If you -remotely- give me the amount of trouble the last one did I will personally melt every bit of beskar off you and use it to pay my expenses." She grumbles, going to lean back over against the wall. In a set of armor and wtih a heavy gun over her back. Merek has taken his time to put on his chrome black armor which is thin and also settled about upon his frame. He places on the helmet while he stares at Stella when she speaks like that. He maneuvers then to protectively stand along next to Gar. He then snaps a rifle from the sling which he wears, the weapon meant to carry actual slug bullets. He does check the bullpup on it, while he checks on his other gear also as well. Clad in her usual riding leathers and carrying her only real weapons as a matter of habit, Ryn makes sure the ship's set up for station-keeping and joins the gathering in the conference room. She takes her usual spot, leaning against a wall stanchion close to the table and watching the happenings. Gar arrives in the Conference Room of the Chakaar'shukur and nods to the co-captain, Ryn, as he enters. He also notices Merek and cants his head politely towards him; Ixx the Jawa gives Merek a polite wave, and then hugs Ryn's right leg. Gar stands at his usual seat around the large holotransmitter at the center of the room and begins operating it. The holographic standby visual of the Gontae-Kresh Clan's sigil--The Endorian Gorax--vanishes and is replaced by a map of the Gold Farm. Threat made, Stella goes to lean over against the wall and would give the Jawa an ever so small glare. Before turning her attention back over to the briefing, maneuvering to brace herself against hte wall with one hand ready to go to yank out a weapon if need be. Another ship has joined up with the posse, so to speak. The ship is named the Lucky Seven, if the transponder is to be believed, and why wouldn't it be? It is registered with the Bureau of Ships and Services, aka BoSS. But that ship has pooped out a small device. Small relatively.. half the size of an A-Wing Starfighter, which immediately goes into sensor stealth mode. So for the most part, that is a super subtle, unnoticed action. But the ship itself rendezvous with Gar's ship, allowing Iaco dressed with a suit of light armor and a full helmet, just like all of his team. Men and women dressed in hodgepodge, but color-matched armor as they head for the briefing room. His team stays behind, but can be seen at the airlock when he comes on board. He steps into the conference room and nods his head to Gar. "Geon, reporting as requested." he says, using the pre-arranged name he's given for this business. Then, there's the rather bulky looking man that comes in. Wearing all black robes, a black hood, and a grey face mask, his identity is obscured. He even has a slight voice modulator on him. The thing that makes him stand out amongst those gathered though, are the lightsaber and lightfoil/lightsaber to each side of his waist, along with the blaster pistol at his back holster. Coming to this meeting in an Imperial Shuttle, one can easily surmise he's Imperial Guard... but who? He's keeping that under wraps. Zevin stops just a few feet inside the conference room, and crosses his arms... and stands there. motionless. Gar stands at parade rest to the right of the holotransmitter and nods slightly to everyone present. "Thank you for coming, everyone. We don't have a lot of time for the final briefing, and as you'll see, even our descent and attack must be extremely brisk, as they'll know we're coming relatively fast." He motions to the holo-display of the Eekz-Illz Gold Farm. "I'll catch all of you up on the investigation and operation to this point. Several months ago, I was...well. Between jobs when I encoutered a woman who started me on the path to an investigation against an arms smuggling operation on Ord Mantell. That operation led us to Nar Shadaa, and the Church of the Force chapter there. Unfortunately, that chapter had been long-compromised by a syndicate known as the Eekz-Illz, who'd been using it as a means of running a slavery operation right under the noses of their old foes, the Hutts.>" "" Church of the Force? Stella goes to glance at Gar curiously and then over at the others with a 'does that mean anything'? Searching her memories quickly to see if she can draw anything up over. Stella goes to lean in over against the wall. "So we're going to be doing a smash against some dug in smugglers and possibly some well armed pirates? You have any sort of idea as to what we're up against? Rough numbers? how well armed and trained they are? What they're equipped with or how their base is defended? If they have any sort of ships we'll have to worry about?" She goes to cross her arms over. "And tell us about the place we're going to be landing in. I'm presuming that most of us haven't heard of it.. So what can we expect the locals to be like? How populated is it? Whats' the general atmosphere or how populated are the areas that we're going to be dropping online?" "'Church of the Force' is why I'm here." Zevin intones, that voice mask doing it's job well. "The slavery and the rest of it is just cleaning up the trash... but I want to confirm if there is actual Force knowledge here." That mask looks over those gathered, "call me Hound. You can call me an ally for this assault." Definitely alongside Talek, who might have given a name other than her real one, Iaco/Geon says, "I have a fairly detailed sensor scan of the target site. And a stealthed orbital platform that can be remotely fired to ionize the entire place. Pretty much just before we go down, so that we can depower their systems and possibly even weapons before we deploy in the field. I am not a frontline combatant. Neither is my teammate here." he says, gesturing to Talek, "I am a tech and this is my combat medic partner. So, we are here to be supportive however we can or however we are needed." Identical in dress to Iaco with one major difference. The special vac armor for lekku. Only the lightness of her voice tells you that she is female, "Lar'ran, will do for me." "A reminder, the Republic has asked for us to be as non-lethal as possible," Merek does offer into the conversation from the helmet, then he begins to nod to the team while he looks about a bit, shifting his weapon while he considers. Gar holds out his right hand as several questions come to him at once, but some of them are answered by Geon. <"The Church of the Force on Nar Shadaa has been put out of business, so to speak, thanks to the efforts of this crew, especially Ryn, a man named Merek, and a Padawan named Arik,>" Gar says. "" Then glancing over at Gar, Stella looks over at Zevin and then Ryn, "All right. We'll see what we can do. And I'll go on the ground this time. Bit easier for me." She goes to press her hand over to her rifle for a moment. "I'll hold back and if the rest of you go forwards I'll just give covering fire." Because what was the use fo a heavy blaster carbine with a scope atop it if one didn't go ahead and use it that way? "This is going to be tough. Particularly if we're not going to have a great idea as to what we're up against. So everyone make sure you bring rebreathers and if you have them ultraviolet goggles." "Doesn't mean there won't be more here." 'Hound' replies, "I'd better serve this mission on the ground." Zevin grunts, "these people need to be brought in regardless." And then Geon looks to Merek, black and gray armored visor meeting black armor. "As far as I know, there is zero involvement here from any Republic. This is -our- operation, and we will do whatever needs to be done to accomplish the objective. Unless.. do -you- have the authority to speak for the Republic?" He looks to Gar. "Are we involving New Republic Authorities now?" The Twi'lek quips over coms. "He likes C-words makes him feel efficient. I run the medbay." After an up nod at her crewmate, she adds, "I'll be ground support as well. I've nothing to add to that." There is a decided click as she checks on ammunition and holsters the BlasTech she is carrying but she sweeps the group with another glance, "What New Republic authorities?" Merek doesn't add anything to the talk of the New Republic, especially with the way it is phrased to him. He does add, "I also work on medical if anyone needs any assistance in that," he says. <"We are *not* working with the New Republic,"> Gar says in an emphatic tone, though his facial expression is impossible to discern given his helmet. <"But Geon is leading a contingent of troops into the fight zone, and Ryn-->" he motions to Ryn. <-"I'd like you to lead the independents among us. Blitz the enemy."> Stella goes to shake her head over at this, "Simple enough." She goes to kick her legs back. "So we drop in, shoot anyone in the way, get in and break thier lines while the fliers give air support or suppression if we need it. Jedi in front to draw attention. If we can clear it out we get into the base and break it." "No Jedi here, girl." 'Hound' informs Stella, remaining motionless otherwise. "Unless you've got a lightsaber hidden in there somewhere." Nodding, Geon says, "It sounds like we have a battle plan then." That said, he turns and looks to Talek. Then to Gar. "Sir, will you want to use the Lucky Seven as a command post?" he asks, looking and sounding like he's ready to get moving, and to stop debating. Lar'ran slaps the BlasTech by her side meaningfully. "Ready to move to the first objective." Merek looks between them all from within the helmet. He doesn't offer any name or comment, while he lifts his weapon with a cocking, then he's nodding while he moves to consider, "Alright... I'll be back to my ship, I will meet you all planet side, probably." PROBABLY. Gar presses several buttons on the holotransmitter and then addressess everyone again. <"I appreciate the offer, Geon, but I will run things from the Chakaar'shukur. Just...out of comfort. But I have nothing but faith that you and your people will go ahead with the plan.>" He looks to Ryn. <"Ryn has command in the field. She will let you know what her call sign is...but follow her orders. In other words, if you aren't one of Geon's people on the ground, you're behind Ryn. She will lead you to victory."> Gar deactivates the holotransmitter. <"Good hunting to you all.>" Ryn straightens, stretching and nodding. "See you downstairs," she says simply, and heads for the door. So long as Ryn is in front and taking all attention over on her, Stella doesn't mind that much. "Try and keep your pants on this time? I'm sure that the folks we're rushing would appreciate the view mind.. But let's not push our luck in case they have a crossfire setup." Two heavy rifles on her back - one a carbine, the other a heavy A-295 slung over it. A heavy blaster pistol at one hip, a vibroblade on the other. And then she's going to slip on a set of ultraviolet goggles and a rebreather. Nodding to everyone, Iaco just strolls out and heads over to his ship. The big bulk freighter is prepared and launches a couple other pods into orbit. Two anti-fighter missile pods, and two anti-ship torpedo pods. They can all be remotely fired if and when the need arises. That done, he moves the Lucky Seven into position for a landing. The rotary blaster cannons deployed for their anti-missile and anti-infantry roles. Returning from the medbay, Talek slips into the seat next to Iaco and updates passive and active scans. Without looking at him, she asks, "Did they ever confirm what we will be going up against?" She does look up now, "I'm ready to rock when you roll Iaco. We can't get readier than this." Merek steps onto his ship while he takes a seat in the front. He flicks on a few switches while he seems to consider it, then he nods a bit. He will land with them, no point blasting the place and tagging the slaves they came to free. Even he knows that's an 'isolated incident' waiting to happen. Heading for the bridge, Iaco comms the actual commando team. "Be ready to deploy and set up a perimeter. We will use sensors and the cannons to secure it, so that you can range outward and support the friendly troops." That said, he nods to Talek. "Let's hope you are -not- going to be very busy today." And that said, he begins to follow in formation, heading for the surface... slow and bulky like ... well a bulk freighter. *CUTSCENE* The Chakaar'shukur pierces orbit and lowers into 3,000 altitude over the Gold Farm itself. From the aft of the ship where those who will deploy, the Independents, Chakaar crew and Gontae-Kresh alike wait to drop into the combat zone, there is battle tension...but excitement. The rear hatch of the Chakaar'shukur lowers. "" The red-skinned Twi'lek Ellaria suddenly steps through the crowd of soldiers and waves at Ryn. <"Hold on to me, hon, unless you want the son of that lady who's been trying to marry you off to him to take you down to the fight,>" Ellaria says to Ryn. Over the intercom, Gar continues. <"Good luck everyone. Right after the Ion Spike deploys, you've gotta move in. Good luck everyone! Ion Spike deploying in 5....4....3....2...>" She's not used a jetpack in ages. But she's familiar over with it. Then Stella is grunting over at the back of her outfit as she goes to give it a quick pat over then and goes to ready herself for launch. As the order is given, Stella goes to hit the booster over and goes to leap on out. Her intent is to use the booster to give her a quick survey along the area. Her macrobinoculars snapping up to try and look ahead and down oer at things. Then she's going to boost herself down over towards the ground in a quick drop to not let anyone get her in a crossfire. Then she's hitting the ground and smoothly drawing out her blaster carbine and going to hit the ground in a quick run. In the jumping-off compartment, Ryn blinks at the mention of jetpacking down... and hastily moves to join Ellaria. "Thanks. Where everyone is getting the idea that I want to marry him is beyond me... other than sheer persistence, I guess." She takes hold and prepares to drop. "Don't let me fall..." she murmurs nervously to the armored Twi'lek. Without another word, Hound moves out of the room, heading back to his docked shuttle. Grabbing a few spare power cells for his blaster pistol. Shedding his robe inside, his Imperial Guard armor of silver and black is fitted, as is the silver mask. His cape flows behind him slightly as he takes his lightsaber and ignites it on the way to the back of the ship. "Ready." Hound informs the others, that silver lightsaber humming in the background as he readies a jump. As the ships start to descend into the atmosphere, the stealthed mine goes active. With its own targeting parameters in place and a pre-scanned sensor reading of the facility, it adjusts its orbit until it is almost directly above the target site. At the press of a button, Geon transmits the command and the weapon that could disable modern Star Destroyers in one shot fires from orbit. Three shots in rapid succession. This drains its entire power supply but it should be sufficient Blue-white Ion Cannon bolts scream down into the atmosphere and as they strike the Gold Farm, they impact with almost kinetic force... ionizing energy spreading out from the nicely grouped impact points with devestating effect on all electronics in the blast radius. Enough power to shut down warships cascades through the systems of what is in essence, a farm, mansion, or something else nowhere near the strength of a warship. "Ion Cannon fired. We have about a half an hour until they can stabilize their systems." Geon says to Gar over comms as the Lucky Seven begins to head up from re-entry friction, dropping like a stone. The alarms are blaring as 25, and then 75% and then the entire electrical grid of the Gold Farm goes out. There are no mechanical alarms, but there is much screaming and shouting. Nearly a hundred armed men pour out of the front gate of the Gold Farm just as the raiding party lands. "" Gar shouts, hunched over his battle map in the Conference Room, with Ixx standing on a chair and nearly squealing out Gar's orders in Jawaese. It's the awareness that artillery up along the horizon is still up there that has Stella hitting the dirt hard. She's using the forward momentum over from the jetpack to let her hit the ground keep skidding, and then going over to the first cover that she can get. She goes to dive over behind the heaviest cover she can find. In this case, it's some sort of upturned rock that would cover her if she was on her knees and let her pop up some. But someone maneuvering along to the side could get her - and so could a grenade. Once she's down, she's going to survey the area. Co-jetpacking is an oddly comfortable ride. That might have something to do with Ellaria's expertise with a pack, but whether it does or not, Ryn arrives on the ground in time to see the local infantry coming their way. "Better find a hole to duck into," she advises Ellaria, and dives for cover herself, coming up behind a large rock that's solid enough to stop two blaster bolts. It's delicate affair firing from a landed ship. (Is this the excuse the Twi'lek of the lavender lekku uses?) Ta'lek has the training and even the experience but moving men are just that: moving targets. She is in the gunnery seat of a rotary minion blaster. It sizzles the landscape in front of the ship sending ten to meet the Maker of their chosen belief and perhaps singeing one of their own. Merek meets up with the team while he takes a moment to maneuver into cover. He lifts up his rifle while the muzzle flashes, laying into them with the bullets. It mostly strikes the walls, while he takes a moment to nod to the team, checking his weapon. As the landing starts, 'Hound' quickly scans the area, and he's already pulling the Force in the area around his legs as he takes a running leap, bringing his silver lightsaber up as he starts to head for the nearest rooftop, ready to parry any incoming bolts. The height of the fence throws him off, however...and Zevin overcompensates just slightly, having to bring down both hands to the ground when he lands, dropping the lightsaber to the ground in the process. Red streaks are fired between the one-hundred and two elite raiders and the Gold Farm defenders at the front gate. In the initial exchange, no elite raiders are killed, but twenty of the Gold Farm defenders fall. "OYA!" Ellaria screams, holding a heavily modified E-11 as she mows down two defenders at once, and then motions for others to follow. Ellaria cries out. The entire force surges forward...but Ellaria halts when she spots ahead. <"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"> Ellaria shouts, and then turns in the other direction. At that moment, a golden A6 Juggernaut careens through the front gate, flanked by the defenders that once surrounded the front gate. Well that's just -Prime-. Holy. Stella's never run into one of those bfeore. She's heard the stories and she's seen the holos. Up and over in person now she's well damned aware over of what it's like. And she starts tos wear. Badly. She goes to do two things. She goes to yell into her comm, "Can we get some orbital support down here?" She's then yelling on the comm to Ryn, "Cut a hole and pop a grenade over into it!" Hoping that the Jedi and the saber can at least make a cut through things. Or that one of the other folks with a blade can even as she goes to swear. So she's going to grab three frags (shut off) in a hand to try and flip to Ryn or the nearest force user through thea ir in a wild arc. Then she's going to line up her macrobinoculars. Syncing them up and over to her helmet as she goes to scan in. Then lining up the crosshairs over with the Juggernaut, she starts to fire. At the vulnerable command module on top of it. She goes to line up her blaster. Calming her breathing. Focusing her mind over on the target. She goes to take her hand up to brace the blaster rifle over on her shoulder. Then she fires several precisely aimed blasts up and over at it. Well... great. Strange that all that ion fire didn't knock the /Juggernaut/ out, but however it happened, this thing is still rolling. And it's now their problem! Ryn lunges from her hiding place, sidestepping several steps and dashing forward, her lightsaber held ready in front of her. She dashes into a crowd of the infantry, cutting down two of them and scattering them. They have an idea of what that blade can do! As the Juggernaut roars past, she's vaguely aware of Stella shouting at her and tossing something her way. She has the presence of mind to catch the three objects with her mind. Grenades! Well, those can be put to use. She activates the things with her mind and chucks them under the wheels of the Juggernaut! And... aside from some fireworks, nothing much happens. There are times she could really learn to hate the builders of Imperial war machines. Why couldn't it be something easy like a walker? His saber taken up again, the silver blade ignites with a snap-hiss once more as the Imperial Guard takes stock of the situation... and sees the assault vehicle. How did that survive the ion blast? No matter. There's a visible distortion around Zevin as 'Hound' calls on the Force. A brief moment of focus, and suddenly he's a blur on the battlefield "I'm going to try to get into that thing. Cover me." The voice mask of 'Hound' notes over the comm network. The silver blade is in a blur of motion as Zevin proceeds to cut down the defenders around the Juggernaut as he goes. Practiced motions under the Force weave their way through the field as he works on clearing the way.... until a spray blaster bolt tags his focus enough that he misses a rather large rock in the melee of his fight, and he goes down in a blur of speed right in front of it. "Shit." Comes from 'Hound' as he blurs out of the way, just barely rolling out of the way as he moves to try to work his way into the vehicle again. Maybe. The exterior cameras on the ship bring Talek the chaos of the battle without sound. It doesn't make it less bloody. Once she exclaims aloud to the room in general, leaning forward in disbelief she watches a soldier who identified himself as the Hound blur into a speed that would be impossible for most people in the galaxy."Frell! Look at the man go!" It is the reason for that hyper speed defense that has her bringing the guns that have been slaved to her board to bear. An A6 Juggernaut fills the gate flanked by soldiers, it moves with the certainty and majesty of the deadly. The silver blur of the Hound and his blade has Defenders fall around him like wheat under a threshing machine. She fires. The recoil of the gun can be felt throughout the ship. The high riding vehicle is obscured in smoke and as it clears, it is motionless still jiggling in place from the impact of the guns. "Don't worry about the A6, we have air support!" Merek then calls to Zevin, while he takes a moment to maneuver in from the cover, while he sweeps his longsword about into three of the foe while his rifle is slung. Though as he manages to take two to the floor, while he comes about for another, is right as the blast strikes the tank, flaming wreckage managing to sear into the material of his camo cloak and also his plating upon that armor also, bringing him to try rolling for cover. Smoke rises from the husk of the once-powerful A6 Juggernaut, and the Defenders fall scream and continue firing as they fall back into the Gold Farm. Ellaria turns to Ryn. "" The *BOOM* of the Juggernaut nearly flattening is enough to send Stella falling back then, almost dropping her rifle. They still have the klarking -horde- to deal with. They fight that many, they die. Being out here in the open still means that they can be flanked and pinned. The air support can't help them when they're in close quarters without killing them as well. This isn't a fight they acn win the conventional way. Even with Force Users at their side. So.. If they can't bring overwhelming firepower. They can bring overwhelming fire. Going to comm all the force users, Stella goes to yell <> She's just going to reel grenades off of her belt. Concussion grenades. Fragmentation grenades. A nasty combination that she goes to flip a half dozen of - three to each force user through teh air. Hopefully enough to give them some time to play 'catch' over with the array of enemies about even as the Juggernaut is out of the fight. Then last of all Stella is going to pop down a smoke grenade to the ground to cover the group at range. Dropping it in the area to hopefully provide a matter of concealment as she switches to IR and UV vision. Within the facility, a blue-skinned Houk male can be heard roaring, and children and women screaming as a result. Taken out is taken out; Ryn's not about to argue with Talek's results. The smoking A6 is proof enough that the air support is plenty adequate. "We'd better get in there," she says to Ellaria. "They know we're coming, and they won't be looking to leave witnesses or captives alive to be rescued." To that end, she goes along with Stella's plan, hurling the relayed grenades into the thickest parts of the crowd of retreating defenders. The resulting explosions look impressive, but there aren't any bodies on the ground at the end. Ryn's really wondering if Stella's grenades went through quality control at this point. But the job still has to be one. "Let's go!" she declares, sweeping her lightsaber down to signal the charge. There's no time to waste! Merek manages to get back onto his feet afterwards, while he swings away the cloak a bit, then he maneuvers to those fleeing. Unlike Zevin, he doesn't seem to be picking the easiest targets, though some of them might well be. Blood splatters along while his blade ripostes then slashes through them, a few knocked aside while he twirls his longsword about, the monofilament making a 'whoosh' sound while he takes a position. "Surrender, and don't run, it's the only way you survive." Merek manages to get back onto his feet afterwards, while he swings away the cloak a bit, then he maneuvers to those fleeing. Blood splatters along while his blade ripostes then slashes through them, a few knocked aside while he twirls his longsword about, the monofilament making a 'whoosh' sound while he takes a position. "Surrender, and don't run, it's the only way you survive." Their front lines broken, the Defenders scatter about within the base, many of them looking for escape vehicles. Geon's troops, the Elite Raiders, and the Gontae-Kresh warriors pour into the Gold Farm and scatter, shooting anyone they see with armor and a blaster. The Blue-Skinned, ten-foot tall armored Houk marches a large group of beings wearing slave collars to the center of the Gold Farm. "CALL OFF YOUR ATTACK, OR THE SLAVES DIE!!" the Houk cries out. "WE MAY NOT MAKE IT OUT OF HERE, BUT WE WILL NOT GO ALONE!" She knows waht to do here. Stella goes to using the smoke for cover line up her blaster carbine. She goes to set it over to maximum stun. FOrtunately being at long range, covered by smoke over while one is in concealment over means that hopefully she has total cover. Then she goes to once more switch to her macrobinoculars, going to shift over to line up the UV sights of her helmet over as she watches him. He's still, out in the open, and.. Stella goes to ever so carefully line up the huge thing in her weapon. Set for maximum stun. Full power. She breathes in. She breahtes out. Lives are on the line. If she fails here.. A lot of people will die. So she won't. She speaks to the comm <> There's a sort of peace about her as she leans over, her carbine braced against the rock for support. No one sees her over in her position of concealment with the smoke down so hopefully she has all the time she needs. She breathes. She lcoses her eyes.. Visualizes the target. Then she fires. The blue bolt snakes through the air, aimed at the center torso of the target. Hopefully if she's damned lucky for one time that she's going to hit him befoe others die. Progress! With the defenders heading for the hills as fast as they can find transportation, the farm looks like it will be theirs in short order, or so Ryn can see. And then comes the inevitable broken 'spanner thrown into the works: A Houk with a large chain-gang of slaves, a controller, and the declaration that he's using them as living shields. Something inside Ryn growls furiously, and she follows suit, snarling deep in her throat. she orders. 'Something' is Stella's rifle, and her considerable skill with it. One blast later, the Houk is moaning on the ground, and he hasn't retained the presence of mind to hit the button! Ryn knows a chance when she sees it. She strides closer, lifting a hand. The controller quivers as the Force takes hold of it, then shoots skyward, arching down until she snatches it out of the air. A good look reveals this is a complete setup for slave control. And it's hers now... She shakes her head and steps up to the line of unfortunate slaves, holding up the controller. A press of a button disarms the detonators in their collars. Another button press, and the collars fall to the ground. "Go... you're free now," she says, almost too softly to hear. Realizing some of them won't hear her, she raises her voice. "You're free!" She picks up one of the collars, then another, and steps forward, towards the Houk. She clamps one on each of his wrists, then binds them together with a third. Stepping back, she arms the detonators. "/You/, on the other hand, aren't. Pay attention; we're going to have a little talk about the ethics of slavery..." The adversary is down. The slaves are (at least the obvious ones) unrestrained. Now the slog starts. Stella goes to keep her rifle in front of her and then goes to speak intot he comm <> Blaster rifle now put over on one arm <> Merek looks around a bit while he listens to the announcement, poking about with that longsword, while he leans it back along his shoulder against that armor he wears. <<"Alright, I am going to do a little research into the HoloNet.">> He maneuvers to a terminal while he links up with his gauntlet computer, a smart glove which he has on used to scan a holoscreen to slice into the data in real time, while he sheaths the blade into the back sheath for it. Merek does motion to Zevin, "Hey," he then pulls up a few folders while he transfers the data onto a stick which he hands to the man, if he's not busy with other things. With the complex contained, the silver blade is switched off and replaced at his waist loop. Within moments, the blurring around the Imperial Guard stops as he starts to walk through the complex, searching for himself physically. "It's comical they thought a big operation like this wouldn't be noticed." The man notes aloud, before he turns his face to look towards Merek, the featureless grey mask giving away no expressions... and when the datacylinder is offered, Zevin reaches out and telekinetically grabs it, looking it over before he places it in one of his utility pockets. "I'll go look outside." Zevin informs the others as he goes out into the vehicle lot. Her instructions given, now Stella is going ot pay ever so close attention to what is going on. Then going to start to take her own sweep of the area. Leaving it to the others on the perimeter to maintain observationa nd cleanup. And of course teh farm is so big that it's going to take time - and there will be a lot of things that the others wil lget to before her of course. So, her weapon in her off arm while the place is wept and the perimeter secured, now hopefully they'll get something generally useful. Merek doesn't have the same reaction to the Force most people do, which clearly shows he is used to being around it perhaps, the helmet masking any emotion from him though, difficult to tell. With the data offered, he taps on the screen, then looks around in the facility while he comlinks to Stella: <<"I found a list of where the slaves are from and going to. It'll probably be essential in freeing them, and will probably give the location of them away for those not on planet.">> He then maneuvers his way back to Stella after a search. Stella gets up a few records, "I think I have some things, but not going to try and mess wiht them. Make a record of them, decrypt. THis is just going to be a small station. YOu wouldn't leave a Houk in charge of something complicated beyond scaring everyone into submission. If these beings have suficient firepower to at a holding pen put a platoon worth of armed folks and a heavy vehicle, they're going to stir up a huge reaper's nest." Category:Log